


Jabra: Prey

by SimplyMoeMega



Series: One Piece x Reader Scenarios [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: CP9(mentioned), Cute, F/M, Zootopia larp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMoeMega/pseuds/SimplyMoeMega
Summary: After seeing Zootopia you some were convinced all your friends to larp with you.





	Jabra: Prey

It was a hot summer evening, you and your friends had just finished watching the new movie Zootopia. As most of you had eaten a zoan devil fruit you had somehow managed to persuade (coughblackmailcough) everyone into role playing with you. Obviously Lucci in his humanoid leopard form, Kaku in his humanoid giraffe form, and Jabra in his humanoid wolf form, Kalifa used some plush from your sewing kit to make a wool-like collar and sheep ears on one of your old headbands, Blueno clipped a piece of fake jewelry on his nose and used your brown furry rug as a pelt of sorts, and Kumadori let you style his hair to look like a lions mane and make a pair of plush pink lion ears for him.

"Alright guys, now who wants to start?" you ask excited, antelope tail flicking lightly in joy.

"I will not participate in this mundane activity if I must do any type of trick or pointless action." Lucci growled lightly, upset at having to wear the gymnastics outfits you had stored away to relate to the theme you all agreed on, 'the circus'. "Why the hell do you even have circus preformed outfits!" Lucci complained while adjusting the skin tight cloth once again.

"Well a while ago this circus ordered outfits from me but when I went to drop off the outfits they were all being arrested," you mentioned while swatting Lucci's claws away from the fabric.

"Do we even want to know what you almost if not actually got yourself into?" Kaku asked, tail flicking out from the clown costume he currently wore.

"Well... they may or may not have been about to kidnap and sell me in the slave market, the police said they captured random people where ever their act hit," you muttered under your breath, ears laying down.

"Why are we not surprised. You always seem to attract trouble, just like a magnet." Kumadori chuckles while the others just sigh and shake their heads.

"Seriously, how are you not dead yet?" Jabra asks grabbing you from behind and began shaking as if to activate the dormant brains cells the others clearly thought you needed. "With how many times you almost got kidnapped or killed with your job."

"Hey, I take offense to that! And your mistake to grab me, KALIFA! Jabra is assaulting me!" you yelled for help at the only other female who currently had her back towards all the others.

"Jabra, that's sexual harassment! Now let the little antelope go." Kalifa lectured, whipping her head around and lecturing the wolf-man.

"No, she's my prey and I ain't lettin' go!" Jabra argues with a growl his grip tightening around your waist then without warning lifting you to lounge on his shoulder.

"Your _prey?_ you along with all the others echoed in confusion.

"Yes, now all of you scram. I have a meal to get to." Jabra shooed the others away while carting a heavily blushing you into the house and straight to your bedroom.


End file.
